


for me it's you, for you it's her

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, angst lol, jk lol read to part two to see how i can even stand the thought of angst (even my own how weak smh), like only angst don't say I didn't warn you, loosely based on I Wish by one direction (as in I thought of it listening to that)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Camilas been there for all of Lauren's first kisses, she just wishes she could've been one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours

Camila’s always wanted a perfect first kiss, a happily ever after moment give or take. She remembers being eleven years old, her first boyfriend Austin had tried to kiss her on the playground while they were hanging out with about twenty other sixth graders and she has never hopped out of the way as fast as she did then. Because that, a park on a too hot day with a gross sweaty boys wanting to show off to a bunch of other gross sweaty boys that he can kiss her, that isn’t a perfect kiss. 

It goes without saying that she also spun her head in the eighth grade when Keaton tried to kiss her in history class. Because seriously? History class? Just because the teacher leaves the room for a minute doesn’t mean he can kiss her, they weren’t even dating, he just flirted with her a lot and she ignored him a lot. Plus she had just seen him kiss Lauren Jauregui the weekend before at a dance and she wasn’t going to lose her first kiss to a boy who was supposed to have a girlfriend, in fact she’d have to tell Lauren Jauregui all about the little stunt.

It was a pretty romantic kiss though. It had been in the middle of “All Back” by Chris Brown, who is a gross singer but the song is romantic and beautiful and Keaton had pressed a chaste, unexpected kiss against perfectly red lips and Lauren had seemed shocked at first, Camila had noted that from where she was sitting on the stage a few feet over from them with Dinah, but once he pulled away after about five seconds Lauren smiled and it was a really pretty smile, so Camila assumed she agreed that it was romantic. She’d learned via instagram later that it was Keaton and Lauren’s first kiss as a couple. 

She had felt that familiar pit in her stomach as always when she saw Lauren with anyone but she’d learned to push the thought to the back of her head ever since the first time she felt it. 

She didn’t want to watch the kiss either, hadn’t meant to do it because the pit in the stomach kind of felt like her heart had dropped a rock or something like that and that wasn’t exactly a good feeling. But she knew Lauren would smile like that and she really loved seeing Lauren smile like that so she couldn’t force herself to look away. 

Her and Lauren had never been too good of friends. Basically every girl in their grade was one big friend group, so the two could hold a conversation if they had too and they ended up hanging out at a lot of the same group hangouts (Lauren is the one who shoved Austin away from Camila, repeating to him that “no means no” and instructing him to apologize for his actions [Lauren was becoming a feminist even in sixth grade]). 

They could probably get along great if they tried, Camila knew they had the same favorite bands and singers, watched the same shows, were both obsessed with Cuban food. The only reason they weren’t was because somehow in fifth grade when all the girls kind of split Lauren had stuck with the girls in her neighborhood, Lucy, Alexa, Keana, and Vero, whereas Camila had been better friends with Ally and Dinah and Normani from her neighborhood. So they didn’t dislike each other, just didn’t hangout a lot.   
Normani walked the line and she was kind of friends with both groups though, so when they went to the monthly dances that the city had for middle schoolers, usually Camila, Dinah, and Ally would join the other group to hangout. 

That’s why Camila was present for Lauren’s first kiss. She didn’t know she had a crush on Lauren, she told herself she had a crush on Austin because he had a crush on her and she was straight. 

Lauren’s first kiss was the first time Camila questioned that though. She didn’t realize that’s what she was doing but it was. Watching Lauren and Brad kiss was disgusting, painful, the pit in her stomach appeared for the first time and Camila felt herself frowning from where she was watching over Austin as his annoyingly sweaty hands held onto her back, high up because apparently he didn’t want to seem to grabby. 

So Camila’s first slow dance with a boy is when things began to change. 

Lauren only dated Brad for a month and then she had her friends break up with him for her because apparently he smelled bad. That happened basically the same way in seventh grade with Paul, then in eighth grade with Keaton.

Camila pushed all of those first kisses she saw to the back of her mind because she couldn’t like girls, there was no way. She hadn’t dated anyone since Austin in sixth grade but that was because she was focusing on school. 

She finally had to come to terms with her crush on Lauren though at homecoming their sophomore year. 

Luckily there had been no first kiss to endure freshmen year because Lauren had been as single as Camila for the whole time, but they still stood near each other at the dances during sophomore year and Camila had to witness Luis’s obnoxious interruption of Lauren jokingly dancing with Keana to a slow song. He had went in for a kiss, and apparently they had been talking or something before the dance, Camila found that out later but she was disgusted at first that a boy could just kiss a girl without permission, especially a boy who was that greasy with a girl who looked like a goddess. 

But when Lauren smiled Camila’s favorite smile once they pulled back, Camila figured she misread the situation a little bit. She also figured she was a little bit gay because the damn pit in her stomach felt more like a boulder since the smile was aimed at somebody else. 

Junior year, Lauren was still dating Luis. Camila isn’t sure how they lasted so long, he was gross and Lauren was perfect but Camila often caught that smile when they pecked in the hall so she let it go. But this time she didn’t see Lauren and Luis kiss, she saw Lauren see Keana and Luis kiss. 

It was in the girl’s bathroom and they were making out for god knows how long but Camila entered the room to see a silent Lauren staring at them with tears in her eyes. They hadn’t noticed her obviously, but they did when Camila went over to smack him in the face for her dream girl. 

Luis barely got a word out before Lauren snapped out of it and slapped him as well, before turning and fleeing before those tears could fall from her eyes.

Camila of course followed her out to the parking lot after shooting the two cheaters the dirtiest look she could and caught up to Lauren just in time to catch the sobbing girl as she collapsed. Like Camila said, they weren’t friends but they could get along if they tried. So they try.

Only for that night though. Camila helps Lauren to her car since Lauren had come with Luis and wanted to get away and then Camila drove them to McDonald’s to get nuggets and McFlurries for them. Then she let Lauren cry on her shoulder about how she knew he was cheating but didn’t want to believe it and Camila mumbles back that she deserves so much better (she leaves out the part that she could give her so much better).

And she still feels the pit in her stomach, this time it’s because when Camila offers to go to Dairy Queen for ice cream even though they just had McFlurries and it isn’t because of a kiss but it is that smile that’s been Camila’s favorite since sixth grade. And it’s directed at her. 

Lauren comes out as bisexual in the following month. Camila hasn’t talked to her since homecoming night but they’ve sent each other smiles in the hall and the morning after that weekend Lauren had hugged Camila in the hall for one last thank you and Camila had felt her heart explode. Camila sends her a text saying congratulations and how proud she is and Lauren replies about how happy she is to finally have the weight lifted off. Camila wonders how it feels.

That’s the first time she feels a little bit of hope. 

Senior year comes around though and still nothing other than smiles in greeting and sometimes a “hey,” in the hallways that makes Camila’s smile increase in ten fold. And Camila's still unkissed but that doesn't bother her because as said before Lauren Jauregui greets her in the hall.

Lauren hasn’t dated anyone since Luis, apparently focusing on school and finding herself and softball and Camila is happy because homecoming is coming up and this might mean she never has to see Lauren kiss someone that isn’t her again. 

She’s even more ecstatic when her and Lauren get partnered for a project in health. They spend a week of class time working on it and joking together and she really just likes Lauren, like a lot. 

And Dinah is convinced that Lauren just has a flirty personality and she doesn’t want Camila getting her hopes up because she knows how much Camila is hurting over this “crush”, but Camila could swear Lauren has been extra flirty with her. 

“You going to homecoming this weekend?” Lauren asks out of nowhere, trying to fill the last minute of class with small talk, it’s the Friday before the dance and that means they’re done with their project but Camila doesn’t mind because she has this awful thing called hope. 

“Yeah I am, no date but I don’t really need one, I just want to have fun with my friends and maybe find someone to dance with if I can not be the most awkward version of myself,” Camila answer with a smile, blushing slightly because Lauren Jauregui giggles at something she says and Lauren Jauregui giggling has to be the cutest thing in the world. 

“Well you certainly shouldn’t have trouble finding someone to dance with if you act as cute as you normally do,” Lauren answers and Camila blushes even more because after seven years of pining after her she just called Camil cute.

“Hopefully you’re right,” Camila grins back and Lauren keeps smiling at her until a second and a half later when the bell rings and they say a quick goodbye and see you tomorrows before leaving school for the better parts of fridays. 

Camila knows it wasn’t much but she gets an idea in her head. She’s been talking to Lauren this week and Camila’s bad at reading people but Lauren has seemed flirty and Lauren called her cute and okay it’s a stretch but they’re both single so if they run into each other and they both need someone to dance with? How perfect would that be?

So she starts to think maybe she has a chance with Lauren, with being Lauren’s first kiss for the last time, her last first kiss (which is one of Camila’s favorite One Direction songs so maybe she’s cheesy and listens to that while she puts her makeup on and just hopes). And how romantic would it be to kiss Lauren, who's she's been basically in love with since forever for her first and last first kiss?

She didn’t think Lauren had a date. 

And she doesn’t, she comes with her group of friends, all of them going stag except for Alexa who’s with her boyfriend but they’ve been dating for years so he counts as being in their friend group. 

Camila had went with Dinah and Ally and Normani and none of them brought dates either, so maybe she can linger by Lauren’s friend group and hope that when a slow song comes on Lauren will maybe notice they’re both alone and Lauren will maybe ask her to dance and then maybe the lights will be dim and the music will be soft and maybe Lauren’s lips will be softer (okay probably not since they’re chapped as hell but the point is Camila wants to double check that they’re not soft because some chapped lips can be soft, and hey nothing wrong with chapped lips even if they are rough, it is Lauren Jauregui). 

She doesn’t notice how close Lauren and Lucy are dancing, she doesn’t notice their hands becoming linked together, doesn’t think anything of the smiles on their faces because it’s a fun dance and everyone is smiling, and she’s passionately talking to Dinah about how yes glee music is good for the most part but it shouldn’t be played at Homecoming, so she doesn’t notice the slow song start until it’s already on. 

Dinah’s the one who notices the slow song, it’s “iT’s YoU” by Zayn, and Camila feels like it might just be the perfect song to finally kiss her favorite girl because to Camila it is Lauren and it’s never been anyone else since sixth grade when she had to watch the girl she was in love with kiss a boy who wasn’t deserving. 

So Dinah leaves to go find Normani and then with her scope out Ally and Troy because the smaller girl had asked her to take pictures at a perfect moment, which Camila thought was insanely adorable (especially since it was Troy’s idea), and Camila spun to find the girl of her dreams. 

And she sees her right away. 

Mainly because Lauren is a few feet from her but also because her smile is bright and big and happy in a room full of people and stands out. 

Because her eyes are glistening and they’re such a light, beautiful shade of green that the lights of the room make them sparkle. 

Because Lucy is dancing with her and it’s hard to miss the red dress her dream girl’s dream girl is wearing. 

And it’s happening again. The pit in her stomach is forming. It’s a pit of false hopes and missed chances and lingering glances and insecurities and dreams of a perfect first kiss and a happily ever after and she can’t look away. No matter how hard she wants to look away, to go find Dinah, to run to the bathroom or to run out the door and never turn back, she can’t do it because Lauren is smiling that smile and after she kisses Lucy she’ll be smiling even brighter and Camila would brace herself but she’s never been able to properly cushion the breaking that’s inevitably about to happen. 

Lucy’s the one to kiss Lauren, leaning in with a smile on her face and Lauren as always lets herself be kissed. It lasts the usual five seconds, and when they pull away Lauren is smiling Camila’s favorite smile.

Camila goes to find Ally and Troy because she’s certain Dinah got distracted somewhere and she wants at least one of them to have a happy ever after moment.


	2. for me it's you, for you it's about damn time you realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that one time I wrote angst?? lolol so much for that

So, Camila is pretty sure that prom is stupid without a date. Homecoming, semiformal, those are fine with no date, jet go with a group of friends. 

And sure, prom would be fun once she got thee, but who wants to awkwardly stand alone while their friends all take pictures with their dates and later on when it's a slow dance (not that there will be like any), who wants to be the girl sitting alone while everyone else clings to their significant other or best friend or whoever they decided to go with. 

Camila doesn't want to be that girl. Not because of any reason you'd think. Usually she'd admire anyone who braved a storm like prom alone, that was classy and cool and she'd always think that's a cool girl, but she doesn't want to be that girl herself. She's too anxious with eyes on her and too stressed out lately with AP exams coming up to think about anything other than them. She can't worry about finding a date or not finding a date. 

Dinah wants her to go though. And Dinah isn't being like rude or bossy about it, she's just being secretly sad which makes Camila feel more guilty than ever because when Dinah is secretly sad it breaks her heart because Dinah is usually obnoxiously sad, so yeah. 

But Camila doesn't want to go stag. 

She doesn't really have anyone to bring as a date date. Like ever since she tried to make Lauren notice her and inevitably failed at homecoming, she's been kind of sheltered and heartbroken. 

Meaning she hasn't dated anybody. 

She was close to being over it (not really, but she tad herself that), but then her and Lauren were paired together for a group project in history and after a few minutes of trying to awkwardly avoid eye contact and Lauren laughing harder at each sucky joke she'd make, Camila was just as deep as she'd been.

Since then, she'd been closer than ever, which still wasn't that close, with Lauren, but she considered the girl at least a friend now. Which wasn't too good, or at least that's what Dinah and Normani told her. Ally told her to feel what she had to feel and then come to her for hugs, but the other two friends told her that it was a bad idea to stay close. 

Obviously Camila listened to Ally and ended up probably gaining five thousand pounds from all the cookies Ally had to bake her to comfort her. 

Shawn was different than her other friends though. 

"Mila all we gotta do is go fuck up the dance floor, fuck up the photo booth, fuck we can fuck up everything there and bam! She'll be into you," Shawn grins as he leans back onto her bed, Camila at her desk trying to study since she though that was why the younger boy had come over. 

"I don't know Shawn, I mean, she probably has a date," Camila sighed, giving up on studying after not even a minute of attempting to really focus. "She's Lauren jaurgeui, I doubt she'd want me even if nobody else showed up."

"You could go naked," Shawn perks up after a moment and just dodges the pillow Camila chucks at her in response. "What? One look t that booty and she'd be a goner, Mila, it's not a bad idea." 

"Shawn I swear you're not helping," Camila smiles despite herself at her friend and he smiles back before turning serious.

"Okay but come on, how about I be your chauffeur and date and escort and yadah yadah and we have fun together, even if Jauregui is blind?" he offers and Camila can't really find a flaw so she's agreeing after a few seconds of contemplating her choices. 

"God Mila you should've just bought me a ticket then went home if you're going to be all bitchy," Shawn jokes as he finally lets her pull him away from the gazebo. She doesn't know how his friendly offer turned into this. 

Sure, it was a nice view and sure it was a nice place for pictures, but it was like negative four hundred degrees and no way in fuck was Camila staying out in this. 

"It's cold Mendes," she barks out tugging on his hand as he pretends to pout but trails her without resistance. "I'm not being moody, I'm being cold, now I've let you have your fun with those dumb ass panoramas-"

"Bull shit Mila you're just mad because your hand is too shaky to take one," he cuts in with his boyish smirk still in place and she has to hold herself back from shoving him because he's one hundred percent right. 

"Hey that's not-" Camila starts with a laugh despite wanting to stand her ground, but she breaks character when she notices a figure sat alone on a bench that's against the back wall of the facility, facing the view that Shawn had been so obsessed with. 

She wouldn't have recognized them if it was anyone other than the girl she hasn't been able to take her eyes off of all night. 

She recognizes the backless dress, remembers Shawn's constant commentary to pick her jaw up off of the ground when they first saw her, and before she can second guess herself Camila calls out. 

"Lauren?" Camila asks, confused why the girl is outside alone. The green eyed girl looks up slightly and it's enough to confirm who Camila thought it was. She waves, but it's shy and not at all like Lauren's usual enthusiastic greeting. "Shawn I'll catch up to you, okay?" she says after not getting response from the girl sat in the cold with no jacket and nobody to talk too.

Shawn doesn't argue with her and hands off his jacket because even he's cold and he's not the one in a backless dress. 

Camila smiles gratefully at him and lets the door fall shut before slowly approaching the dark haired girl who definitely saw her but definitely didn't say anything intentionally. She lets her eyes flicker up to Camila's though, once she gets close enough, and she smiles softly. It's forced, Camila can tell by how her eyes are slightly puffy and her cheeks are red, but it lets Camila know she's welcome to sit down. 

She doesn't hesitate in draping Shawn's jacket over Lauren, even if she does do it cautiously, and Lauren shrugs it on carefully, not raising her face fully yet and not speaking, probably because she doesn't know that Camila already knows she's been crying. 

Camila doesn't say anything. Lauren doesn't say anything either.

It gets kind of humorous at a point, Camila's counted out two songs inside by the dull vibrations she can make out and it's probably been like seven ish minutes but neither girl has spoken. 

She's fine with it, definitely fine with sitting here as long as Lauren needs her too. But she doesn't know where to even start when it comes to trying to comfort Lauren for whatever it is that she's sad about. 

After the third song passes, Camila decides it's time to break the silence. 

"You wanna talk about it?" she asks quietly, keeping her distance but making sure her body is angled so that Lauren can seek comfort from her if she wants to. 

Lauren sighs at the question, but before Camila can backpedal and find a way to reverse time so she can take back the question, Lauren opens her mouth and makes her also kind of want to take back the question and maybe coming to prom in the first place. "Lucy's here with some girl Sarah."

"Oh," Camila comments because she doesn't really know how to comfort her and she's a little bit - well maybe a lot a bit upset that Lauren is out her because she's jealous over Lucy being with someone new, because she's hung up on her ex like Camila's been hung up on her since sixth grade. 

"That's not-" Lauren begins a look of panic crossing over her face as she realizes how Camila took the comment. "I didn't man it how it sounds. Promise," she continues and Camila nods to urge her to continue, believing her because it's Lauren Jauregui ad she'd believe her if she tried to say the sky was red and the grass was orange. "I'm over her, that's what it is. I mean, we were best friends before we dated and now she's just... she's my best friend again, as if nothing happened."

Camila still doesn't know how to reply because she isn't sure what Lauren's complaining about. 

"I feel like I wasted my senior year dating someone I shouldn't have been with in that way, you know? It should hurt more that she's taken again, right?" Lauren asks and she turns to face Camila who smiles lightly at this but takes a second to think over what Lauren's asking. 

She can't really answer, she's been too in love with Lauren to really date anyone seriously, meaning she wouldn't be an expert on how much it should hurt. 

She knows it hurt to see Lauren with Lucy though. That hurt a lot. 

"Every relationship is different, Lauren," Camila answers, hesitantly reaching for Lauren's hand in attempt to comfort her and maybe make a move but Camila doesn't mean that part of it. "It's not a waste to date someone you don't end up with, it's just... it's good, healthy that you guys can go back to being best friends. So what if you didn't work out? You tried and it didn't feel right, no biggie," she explains, hoping her relationship advice makes sense considering she's never been in a relationship and has no idea what she's talking about. 

"That makes sense," Lauren notes after another moment of silence in which she toyed with the fingers that had hesitantly crept in between her own. "I just... I never date the right people, you know? Hell you know first hand why Luis was a bust but now even my best friend in the world isn't a good match... I just feel like there's something wrong with me." 

"God, Lo that's not... you're perfect. Everything about you is so beautiful and amazing and having failed relationships says nothing about you," Camila argues, not caring if she sounds lovestruck because she is and she can't believe her Lauren doesn't know how wonderful she is. 

"You're what, seventeen? not a lot of people have lasting high school relationships, hell, I've never even had a relationship," Camila jokes and Lauren's eyebrows go up at that, clearly not expecting that to be true. "The point is that your relationships and failed ones don't define anything about your worth, you're amazing and that's all there is too it. Luis is probably still kicking himself in the ass for not appreciating you and the only reason you and Lucy are still so close is probably because she knows a failed relationship is nothing to lose Lauren Jauregui over. Anyone who gets to experience any part of you is in a group of the luckiest people, trust me I've only gotten a fraction of other people and I feel gifted getting to know your mind in the slightest."

Both girls go quiet for a minute after Camila's done with her rant. Camila is over thinking the look on Lauren's face but not yet regretting what she's said, whereas Lauren is taking it all in and thinking maybe the wasted year dating Lucy as a wasted year after all if someone this ethereal was sitting by the whole time with thoughts like that in her head. 

Camila had kind of made it not so subtle that she liked Lauren, and Lauren, being good at reading between the lines picked up on it. So her response was all that answered what would happen next. 

"I definitely did waste a year then," she sighs and Camila's brows furrow in confusion because wasn't the whole point of what she just said that wasting a year wasn't always a bad thing? Like it was- "I could've asked you to homecoming... that was my first official date with Lucy and I... I remember you said you were going stag in class the week before and I had to pick which to chase. I figured that Lucy was a better bet since i knew her better but, god I wasted a half a year with the wrong person."

It's out and it's there and Camila kind of can't process it because she's waited like seven years of this did she mention that? 

Seven years of aimlessly chasing after a girl who barely recognized her face in the hall and- and she knew the talked more this year but if she had known that Lauren even considered going after her, if she had known there was the slightest chance? 

Maybe she'd have grown a pair and asked Lauren to homecoming as her date. 

Maybe she would've kissed her with everything she could when Zayn's voice came on and maybe instead of sitting out here comforting Lauren she'd be inside dancing with Lauren and having fun and well then Shawn wouldn't have gotten to come but that's not the point at all! The point is that her dream girl just said she maybe kind of liked her and she's just sitting here like a blubbering fish out of water because, repeat, her dream girl just said she maybe kind of liked her. 

She thinks she should respond. Something witty and flirty and so unlike Camila that it's blatantly unlike Camila but before she can remember how to form words Lauren's giggling quietly and then leaning closer to rest her head on Camila's shoulder and press against her side. 

They sit in silence again for a few moments, this time as quiet as the first except Lauren isn't distant, she's on Camila's shoulder and curled into her side, maybe trying to show thanks, maybe trying to warm her up since she's in a strapless dress too and she sacrificed Shawn's jacket for her. 

iT's YoU comes on.

Camila can tell after the opening few beats hit, and she wonders if she's made Shawn come to prom with her only to leave him as the awkward one who has nobody to dance with. (Later she'll find out that he danced with Troye finally and "thank god you were nowhere in sight Mila").

This used to be her favorite song. Not that she ever really understood what Zayn was saying, too distracted by how beautiful his voice is to pick up the message, but she loved this song. That was before homecoming. Before it shed some hope that was immediately kicked in the face by Lucy Vives and her perfect face and perfect dress and perfect everything that Lauren couldn't let go. 

This song wasn't happy for her anymore, it just reminded her of seeing Lauren with someone else, kissing someone else when she thought maybe Lauren would kiss her. 

But right here, right now, with Lauren's head on her shoulder and her hand in her hand? Right now with everybody else with anybody else, and the two of them alone outside on prom night? Camila thinks maybe right now she could open up a new found love for the song. If she has the balls that it. 

"Lauren?" Camila speaks once again breaking their silence, gulping nervously and hoping the raven haired beauty leaning into her won't notice how nervous she is. 

Lauren doesn't reply but lifts her head from Camila's shoulder and looks up at her through dark lashes and Camila never thought she'd get the chance to see them this close, never let herself dream of how beautiful the emerald eyes were from such a short distance. But here she was looking into a shade so gorgeous she's certain the dreams she tried not to have but still did didn't come close to matching it. 

"Umm do you maybe umm.. would you want to maybe dance? Like with me? Dance with me?" Camila fumbles, managing to get out the question with a small blush and a new found refusal to meet her favorite pair of eyes. 

Lauren's eyes give away her grin even though Camila is too close to her to see it from this angle. She thinks maybe Lauren might laugh at her. Not because Lauren is the type to laugh at anybody, but because she's learned to assume the worst is going to become reality. 

But her eyes are smiling, and Camila finally meets them fully to see that it's not a teasing one, but a happy one, a happy full smile and Lauren doesn't look so much like the sad girl sitting outside alone at prom anymore. 

"I'd love to," she answers in the raspy voice Camila's always wonders would sound like when it's breath was close enough to hit her collar bone. 

Lauren stands first, mainly because she's leaning on Camila and the younger girl won't be able to get up without Lauren doing so, but also so she can do a cheesy curtsey and offer her hand to Camila who blushes but grins just as wide as Lauren is. 

"May I have this dance?" Lauren asks in a voice Camila thinks could make her do anything. The playfulness in her tone is there but the smile shows Camila that she means it in the best way possible.

"You may," Camila replies, reaching for the hand and allowing Lauren to pull her up, allowing Lauren to guide her hand to wrap around Lauren's neck while Lauren's hands settle themselves on Camila's waist. 

They're quite at first, back to the comfortable silence and taking in the music that's not as loud as it would be if they were inside. 

Camila notices after a moment of debating on whether or not to bury her head into Lauren's neck that Lauren is humming along quietly in her ear and that makes the decision for her apparently as she leans forward and rests her forehead on the crook where Lauren's neck meets shoulder. 

She smells like vanilla and all things good in the world. 

Camila thinks maybe this could be a good start to the end of her senior year, the fairy tale moment she'd been waiting months for was finally here, and who cares if it wasn't sealed with a kiss? She's dancing with Lauren Jauregui and she'd wanted to do that since sixth grade when she had to watch Brad get the privilege of doing so. 

(She doesn't kiss Lauren during iT's YoU because even if she loves that song again, she doesn't want to rush things.)

(Last First Kiss plays in the end of the night and Camila thinks its a sign to kiss her then instead. The best part though is that Lauren kisses her first.)

(And no, it's not rushed at all, it's the most perfect first kiss either girl could imagine.)

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop spamming one shots lololololol


End file.
